


【凱多】Heaven and Hell

by Fatjunejune



Series: 多重妄想海賊乙女世界 [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatjunejune/pseuds/Fatjunejune
Summary: 你們眼中的天堂是什麼樣子的呢。是飄散著純淨潔白的羽毛嗎？還是有著深不見底的冰冷深淵？
Relationships: Kaido/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 多重妄想海賊乙女世界 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849837
Kudos: 2





	【凱多】Heaven and Hell

**Author's Note:**

> *好像太久沒更新，先搬一下舊文……（在寫了在寫了！  
> *算是斯德哥爾摩梗？🤣  
> *寫這篇時和之國劇情剛開始……如果有錯望見諒🙏  
> *這篇時間線是特意這樣設的，為了配合原著劇情  
> *有私設，ooc見諒🙏

**_——傳說，西方龍喜歡金閃閃的寶物，而東方龍則喜歡浩渺海洋。_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


＃1

空虛的房間，寂靜的環境，細小的窗。

我現在住在這，住在和之國的鬼之島。

我抱著雙腿，下巴放在膝蓋上，看著窗外的萬里無雲的水藍色天空，思緒漸漸飛散，遊離於身軀之外。

我不知道自己在這里住了多少年。

感受不到時間的流逝，亦沒有人踏進來。這房間仿佛被世人、被世界遺棄，而自己則像是誤墮這個迷失的空間里。

只是我並不是誤墮，而是被人抓進來的。

那人是四皇，是凱多。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


＃2

我是光月家——時大人身邊侍奉多年的貼身侍女。

在凱多處死禦田大人之際，他搶先在錦衛門大人他們趕到九里前，縱火燒掉禦田城，而時大人、桃之助大人、日和大人和我，被重重火焰包圍著，無法逃離。

看著驚慌失措，不斷流淚的日和大人，我撫了撫她的頭发，擡起頭堅定的向時大人說「我要留在這陪時大人您們。」

後來河松大人趕來，把日和大人救走，而我也趁著外面的戰亂，帶著時大人逃走。

只是就在踏出禦田城外面的時候，我看到了一條巨大的青龍。

它浮在空中的長長身軀能讓半個九里都埋藏在陰影里，弧形彎曲又尖銳的角在龍頭上，更是增添它的雄偉氣勢，幾縷火苗環繞著龍爪，一些尖牙從張開的嘴巴里冒出，暴露在外。

那雙琥珀色的獸瞳死死地盯著我，眼里冷酷而狂暴的情緒使身子不禁抖了起來，緊握著時大人的手此刻變得軟弱無力。

它逐漸靠近，迎面而來的暴虐氣息碾壓著我，喉嚨猶如被人捏緊，無法呼吸無法发聲，除了用哆嗦得愈加厲害的身子擋在時大人前面，我什麽都做不到。

豎瞳變得更尖細，它端詳了幾秒後，伸出巨大的龍爪擄走了我，力道雖大，卻沒有感到痛楚。

我並不知道它為什麽要抓自己，只是與它飄浮在空中逐漸遠離九里那刻，眼睜睜的看著時大人高舉著剛才還和我緊握的手，被身後的矛貫穿身體，在戰亂中殞命。

世界漸漸被黑色淹沒，視覺觸及的東西變得支離破碎，淚水沿著臉頰流了下來。

**_這一刻，我覺得自己墮入了地獄。_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


＃3

青龍回到他的巢穴。它鬆開抓著我的龍爪，對於我摔倒地上的悶哼聲毫不在意，只是冷淡地對著手下說：

「帶這女人回房間。」

我被他的手下強按著肩膀，推進一個房間里。

白色的牆壁，棕色的木制圓桌，青草色的榻榻米地板，一個長方形的小格子窗，除此之外什麽都沒有。

那些人亦僅僅只是把我丟在這，沒有鎖鏈和手銬，就離開房間。

當然我並不是沒有嘗試過逃跑。蹲在紙門附近，專注的聽著外面的聲音，說話聲漸漸遠去，便立刻打開門，左右顧望見不到人影後便逃離出去。耳邊都是環繞著因緊張而急速鼓動的心臟跳動聲，感覺自己快要聾了。

可惜我只是個普通侍女，自然是不可能靠自己的力量逃出去，注定被人发現。

他們把我強壓到一個人面前，低著頭心灰意冷的我並不知道那人是誰。

傳來的只有豪邁喝酒的吞咽聲，持續了一會兒這聲音終於中斷，那人呼出一口氣後才指揮手下帶我回房間。

「沒有下一次。」

聞言我緩緩擡起頭，映入眼簾的是坐在皇座身型魁梧的漢子，他用金色的眸子盯著我說出這句話來。

**_那雙眼睛，和抓我回來的青龍的琥珀色獸瞳是一樣的，裏面裝著的都是冷冽暴虐。_ **

在他眼里，我仿佛看到了螻蟻，不費吹灰之力就能弄死自己。

**_只要他想的話。_ **

內心徒然生出頹廢絕望的情緒，被人推回房間里的我曲起雙腿，額頭貼著膝蓋，臉埋在陰影里，十指抓緊頭发，髮絲在指縫間漏出。

**_啊啊，好痛苦。_ **

**_明明沒有手銬，卻覺得無數條隱形的鎖鏈纏繞，圈著手腳，無法掙紮難以喘息。_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


＃4

我看著窗外的水藍色天空，腦海里只有四個字：

渡日如年。

不知道在這里過了多少天，亦沒接觸過人，送食物的人只是隨便丟下食物就走了……整個空間，活的生物只有我。

意識逐漸被磨瘋，我開始渴望死亡。由於窗戶太小不能一跳了之，房間亦沒有多余的用具，於是選擇了絕食。

送食物來的人顯然发現了我的意圖，他跑開了一會兒，然後就回來把我帶到那個人面前。

野獸般的視線再次盯著我，身子不禁又顫抖起來。

我緊握拳頭驚恐的看著他，然而他並沒有殺我，只是說了一個字：

「吃。」

我愣了一下，往下看才发現他身前附近放置了一盤食物。

感覺到說了這句話後一股濃厚的壓迫感撲面而來。冷汗從額頭沿著臉頰流了下來，我聽話地坐下來開始進食，多日沒得到食物而緊緊揪著的胃此刻終於放鬆，疼痛感逐漸消失。

懦弱。

我苦笑地想著。

**_我不敢，亦無力反抗眼前人的話。_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


＃5

從那天開始，只要一到吃飯時間我就會被人帶到那人身邊。很多時候他只是一邊喝酒一邊看著我用膳，待我吃了過後就叫人帶我回房間。

連死亡都選擇不到，現在的我猶如行屍走肉，除了吃飯就是在房間看著窗外一片美麗的天空发呆。

感覺要瘋了。腦里突兀冒出這個想法。

聽到紙門被拉開的聲音，是用膳的時間到了，我順從地站起身跟隨來者走到那位大人那裏。

雙方依舊沈默的用膳和喝酒，只是在放下筷子時，那人用著粗獷沙啞的聲線問我：

「你，叫什麼名字。」

我愣了一下仰起頭，暗淡無光的眼睛微微睜大看著他，現在才看清他是人類時的樣子。

黑发披肩，赤裸上身，頭上長著一對角，嘴上留著猶如龍須一般長長的胡須，左臂有龍鱗紋身，右腹上有道交叉型的傷疤。

金色的眼睛在盯著我，剎那間覺得自己回到當初在禦田城外被龍形的他看著的錯覺。

「……廣，廣海。」

開口說話時，才发現自己的聲音乾澀而沙啞，像是失聲人士此刻找回自己聲音的模樣

聽後他笑了一聲「哼，海嗎……這名字和你的眼睛很符合。」

**_這是他第一次和我說話。_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


＃6

後來才知道，原來他就是凱多，之前只是聽聞過他的名字，並沒有親眼看過本人。

以往除了用膳就是回房間发呆，只是在那天的簡短對話後，他開始偶爾會向我搭話。雖然大多時候只是沈迷獨自喝酒，放任我在一旁吃東西。

這期間我開始變得渴望他的搭話，他是我唯一的相處對象，與他交談使我覺得自己還是個活人。

像是快要被洪水淹沒之人找到飄在眼前的浮木一樣。在逐漸被寂寥和冷漠的環境裏不斷折磨囚禁下，臨近崩潰的意識彷若找到略為向自己展露出幾縷曙光的出口一樣。

「大，大人……為什麽您那天會說出那句話呢？」

他曾經嫌棄過我沈默寡言，不會回話，像個失去靈魂的空殼一樣。於是這次飯後我鼓起勇氣向他搭話。

「啊？」喝到微醺的他瞇起眼睛看著我，聲音時高時低的回覆「你的眼睛的顏色……像大海一樣……嗝！」

**_這句話好像有人曾說過……是一個女人說的，但我忘了那是誰了。_ **

困在這里的我已經失去了時間感，已經不知道自被抓到這里來後過了多少年，甚至之前的記憶也逐漸變得模糊，取而代之的是和凱多大人的相處畫面。

忽視了那細微的迷惘，內心只感到被人誇讚的開心感，我露出了燦爛的笑容。

再次回到房間時，我抱著雙腿看著窗外的景色发呆。

不同的是，一向下垂的嘴角此刻向上揚，內心再也不是一片灰暗，而是和窗外璀璨的陽光一樣明媚。

**_期待著下次和凱多大人的聊天。_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


＃7

不知道過了多少日，多少個月，多少年，頭发都長得碰到地上了。

在我抱著雙膝发呆時，我聽到一把陌生的聲音：

「廣海，廣海是你嗎！」

「？」

我疑惑地回望，但房間只有我的身影，下一秒紙門猛地被打開，聲音大得嚇了我一跳。

看著眼前和凱多大人手下的穿著一模一樣，卻是陌生臉龐的男人，我驚恐地往後退了退，小聲地問：

「你……你是誰？」

「是我啊，錦衛門！」他激動地踏前一步抓住我的手腕「你忘了我嗎！」

腦里搜索著這個既陌生又熟悉的名字，許久才能把眼前人的樣子和封塵已久的回憶對上，我嚅嚅地說：

「錦衛門……大人？」

「對！」語畢，他咬牙切齒一臉憤怒地說「該死的凱多，竟然把你困在這二十年！」

「二十……年？」我迷惑的重覆著他的話。

從我被凱多大人囚禁到現在，已經過了二十年了嗎……？

伸手撫過自己背後長長的烏黑墨髮，有些愣然地想著。

「時間無多，我現在就帶你出去！」

他說後便拉起我逃離這個房間，疑問的話語嚥回喉嚨裏，只能默默的跟著他跑起來。

雖然我們左繞右繞，但一路暢通無阻，很快眼前便出現一道光處。

「是出口！」錦衛門大人高興地說「還差一點，撐著廣海！」

我們向著前面的光源奔跑，最終到達終點，逃出了鬼之島。

我沐在陽光之下，愣愣的看著眼前的一切。

一望無際的水藍色天空。微風輕輕吹過，拂起了我的发絲，樹葉的聲音沙沙作響，偶有幾片落在我眼前。陽光的照射使身子變得暖洋洋，呼入的空氣都是清新而舒爽。

——是外面，被囚禁的我終於逃了出來。

眼前的景色不再是窗戶的尺寸，而是環繞著我，無邊無際。

**_只是這一切太美了，美得我覺得不真實。_ **

「走吧，廣海！離開這裏，回到我們這邊！」

「離開……」我仔細咀嚼這兩個字。

**_離開，離開凱多大人身邊？_ **

想到這，我剛剛準備邁出的腳步收了回去。

這二十年間，以前的記憶早已被磨滅得支離破碎，生活亦已剩下空虛的房間和凱多大人，此刻要我離開相處了二十年的凱多大人……

「……做不到。」我輕聲回應「抱歉，錦衛門大人，我做不到。」

「為什麽？！」

他激動地反問，只是回應他的是從鬼之島傳來的叫喊聲。

「可惡被发現了！」他小聲咒罵，之後又期冀的呼喚著我的名字「廣海！！」

而我只是勾起一抹笑容回應他。

他聽著逐漸靠近的腳步聲，咬了咬牙離開了。

**_這樣就好。_ **

我默默地看著他奔跑的背影，然後轉過身走回鬼之島。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


＃終

天堂與地獄，只差一步之遙。

曾經我以為鬼之島是個地獄。凱多大人把我抓進來，居住在毫無生氣的簡陋房間，除了發愣就是期待著和凱多大人的聊天，不知時間不知世事。

可到現在，我卻发現自己逃離不開這個地獄，依戀上把自己抓進地獄的那個人。

曾從地獄踏出一步，邁向天堂，可到最後我卻收回步伐，回頭折返地獄。

也許在別人眼里這里是個地獄，但在我眼中這里卻變成天堂，一個有著地獄孽火，寒冷又漆黑的深淵天堂。

而我也義無反顧，往下墮進這個永不見底的黑色冰窖。

他依舊坐在皇座上豪邁地喝酒，見我從出口走回來，這樣說道：

「你回來了，海。」

聲音很平淡，彷彿預料到我會回來他的身邊。

而我也的確沒辜負到他的想法。

「是，我回來了，凱多大人。」

我微笑地這樣說道。

**_他已經成為我生命中的一切。只要他不拋棄我，我願意一直這樣，待在這個天堂，直至生命盡頭。_ **

  
  
  
  


End

  
  
  


[彩蛋]

女主的名字：廣海，其實我是暗指大海，廣闊的大海。

文章首語：凱多是東方龍。

凱多抓人原因：其實女主的眼睛顏色很像海。私設是東方龍的凱多是下意識的喜歡上那雙眼睛，加上他是海賊，喜歡的就會搶奪，所以那時他看到廣海就直接擄人走。


End file.
